Autoboot Camp
by Spark Buster
Summary: Autoboot Camp has it's perks, the shower room to be exact. Bumblebee/Longarm & Wasp/Ironhide. Robot smex, slash, don't like? DON'T READ! Reviews please!


Autoboot Camp

Wasp and Ironhide chuckled as they watched Bumblebee fail at hitting the practice targets with his stingers.

The yellow minibot heard the two and turned to face them, and growled, "If you guys think it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"All right, I got this, Ironhide," Wasp smirked at Bumblebee as he used one stinger to hit all the targets right on the spot.

"Er- well! I uh," Bumblebee was lost for words.

"What a loser!" Ironhide guffawed as he and Wasp passed by the yellow mech.

"Aftholes," Bumblebee muttered.

"Are you all right, Bumblebee?" a familiar voice asked.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Longarm; grey mech had concern in his optics, yet a warm smile that melted Bumblebee's spark.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm all right, I just don't get why those to hate me," Bumblebee blushed noticing the very tiny space between him and Longarm.

"Maybe they're just jealous," Longarm offered.

"J- jealous?" the yellow bot asked.

"Yes, after all, you have courage, and a strong passion for being a part of the Elite Guard that they fear you might join, and that they won't," the taller mech smiled.

Bumblebee was shocked. No one had ever complimented him that way, and his feelings for Longarm had spiked up even more.

"You know what? I like you a lot, Longarm, you're nice, and friendly," Bumblebee smiled back.

Longarm hid his shock, Bumblebee liked him? No, it couldn't be, maybe as a friend, but maybe not the way he liked the yellow bot.

"Thanks, Bumblebee!" Longarm smiled back.

Then, the yellow mech had done something that shocked Longarm; before he knew it, their lips were connected. It was a short quick kiss, but Longarm felt that he was in heaven.

"Well, I gotta' go train with Bulkhead, see ya later, Longarm!" Bumblebee dashed off.

Longarm's faceplate was still red, then, he went to his locker.

VVVVVV

"So…. You have feelings for this Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, My Lord, and I feel that he'll be a great addition to your army," Longarm replied.

"Hmm, very well, Shockwave, but if he refuses, you must offline him," the Decepticon war lord answered.

"Thank you, My Lord."

And the transmission was cut.

VVVVVV

"Is that the best you can do, Wasp?" Ironhide grinned at his training partner.

"No," Wasp stopped punching the orange mech's chest, "but I can show you that I can do a little better."

Wasp began trailing his glossa all over Ironhide's chasis, and had his digits run around his partner's hip seams.

"What the slag are you- Ungh!" Ironhide moaned as Wasp's digits trailed near his plating.

"You like that don't you?" Wasp whispered into Ironhide's audio receivers.

"Yes! I do," Ironhide replied.

"Then beg for mo-"

"MAGGOTS! GET YOUR AFTS TO THE COURTYARD! NOW!" Sentinel's voice blasted through the intercoms.

Wasp planted a kiss on Ironhide's lips.

"Come, we'll finish this later."

VVVVVV

With the coaching of Longarm, Bumblebee got better at his aim and developed more stamina.

"Thanks, Longarm!" Bumblebee glomped the mech.

"Anything for you, Bee," Longarm wrapped his arms around Bee's waist and pulled him to a passionate kiss.

It was like this after every practice, the two would pair up and train alone, and after that, they'd have their private moments.

Bumblebee moaned into the kiss and slid his glossa into Longarm's mouth.

"Bee," Longarm whispered as he cupped Bumblebee's aft with both his hands.

"Mmm, that feels good!" the yellow mech arched his back into a moan.

"Bee, there's something I need to show you," Longarm looked him in the eye. "What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

Longarm put him down lightly and transformed into his Shockwave persona, his real form.

Bumblebee was frozen. Longarm was the spy. The mech he loved, kissed and caressed so lovingly was the spy.

"I understand if you don't-"

Bumblebee latched onto the mech and kissed him rather forcefully.

"Bee?"

"I don't care if you're a 'Con, I still love you," Bumblebee replied.

Longarm's spark did a jump, Bee loved him!

"Would you- do you mind working for- for Megatron?" Longarm wasn't one to stutter, but he didn't want to rush things.

"No, I'll be your mini spy," Bumblebee smiled.

"Then I'll-"

"HIT THE SHOWERS, YOU MAGGOTS! YOU ALL STINK!" Sentinel's voice blasted through the intercoms once more.

VVVVV

Bumblebee and Longarm silently walked into the showers.

Wasp, Ironhide and Bulkhead had all taken shower's first and had gotten the cold water, but that didn't matter, what the two other mechs had in mind didn't depend on the water temperature.

"Iron- IRONHIDE!" they heard a familiar voice wine.

The two looked at each other before following the voice.

When they looked into the last row of showers, their jaw plates nearly dropped.

Wasp. And. Ironhide. Were. Interfacing!

"Ironhide, more!" Wasp rasped.

"Tell me you want it," the orange mech replied as his digits skimmed over Wasp's open port, cable hanging.

"FRAG IT! I want it! I need it! I'm so close!" Wasp moaned.

"Very well, my pretty Wasp," Ironhide put two digits into the green mech's port and massaged the cables inside, his servo dripping lubricants, then, he pumped Wasp's cable and was rewarded with the blissful sounds of his lover.

Bumblebee and Longarm were getting aroused, soon, Longarm's arms were around Bumblebee's waist, his panel and Bumblebee's aft softly touching, thank Primus there was a lot of steam from the hot water.

"'Hide," Wasp called.

"Yes, babe?" Ironhide replied.

"We have an audience," Wasp looked at Bumblebee straight in the optics.

"Uh- we…" Bumblebee had no explanation.

"We wanted to take a shower, we had no idea you two were still hear, so when we heard a moan, we followed, and well, you two put on quite the show," Longarm explained uneasily.

"Well, the show's not over," Wasp smirked.

Longarm, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were shocked, they were still going on.

"But this time," Wasp grabbed Bumblebee's arm and brought him into his lap, "we're in this together."

"Wasp, what are you- Ah, ahh!" Bumblebee arched his back as Wasp caressed his aft.

"That's right, Bumblebee, make those sweet noises," Wasp smacked his aft.

Longarm was getting aroused, his cooling fans kicking in, Bumblebee sank to the floor with Wasp, soon, he spread his legs, and Wasp teased around his port, the yellow mech panting.

"You want him don't you," Wasp purred at Longarm.

"I- I do," Longarm replied.

"You want me right, 'Hide?" Wasp then purred at Ironhide.

"Of course!" the orange mech was getting aroused.

"And you get turned on easily right? Both of you?" Wasp purred again.

"Y- Yes!" both replied hastily.

"Hmm, then-"

Wasp cut himself off as he kissed Bumblebee, they moaned into the kiss and both their glossa's were seen enter the others mouth. The two minibots caressed one another.

Then, Wasp made Bumblebee face Longarm and open his port, and said, "get his cable."

Longarm dove and took Bumblebee's cable into his mouth, wrapping it with his glossa, causing Bumblebee to moan. Wasp's cable was also in Bee's aft.

"UNGH! LONGGGARM! WAAAASP!" Bumblebee moaned.

Ironhide was a part from the group, watching with hungry and desperate eyes.

Wasp pulled away from Bumblebee and rolled his hips against the shower, lubricants dripping from it, "feeling left out, 'Hide?"

Ironhide nodded.

Then, with his aft sticking out, Wasp turned with his back to Ironhide, then rolled up and down the pole purring, "come and get it while it's hot."

Ironhide practically shoved his cable into Wasp's aft and put his hands on the pole as well, going up and down together with his lover.

"Longarm, you taste good," Bumblebee licked at his lover's port.

"Bumblebee!" Longarm bucked his hips.

….. Outside…..

Sentinel walked past the showers, but stopped when he still heard water running.

"_Ultra Magnus might think I'd be irresponsible for wasting water," _Sentinel thought

He walked in to turn off the shower, but nearly had a spark attack.

…..

(Back Inside)

"YOU ALL HAD BETTER CLEAN UP, REPORT TO THE COURTYARD, THEN DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!" Sentinel's faceplate was beat red as he saw the four mechs on the shower floor, cables exposed, so with their ports.

"Yes, sarge," the four muttered weakly.

VVVVVV

"That was totally worth it," Wasp whispered.

"Agreed," Longarm nodded.

"So true," Ironhide smacked Wasp's aft.

"What about you, Bumblebee? What did you think?" Wasp asked.

The yellow mech grinned and looked at the three.

"I think we should do it again."


End file.
